Alcoholic Amnesia
by dreamelie
Summary: Amy wakes up without any memories of last night (final season 1: Amy is about to sleep with Liam), Liam is in the same situation. Karma and only a handful of people know what happened, and it could change the rest of their lives. (Karmy Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Alcoholic Amnesia.**

**(This fanfiction is a translation of the French version, please forgive me for the potential errors)**

**I hope that you'll love, this is my first fanfiction ! There will be several points of view and each pov is a chapter. After the end of the season 1, when we see Amy ready to sleep with Liam.**

**Twitter : dreamelie61**

* * *

In Amy's head.

The next morning.

I woke up with a terrible headache and numb arms. My sight was troubled. I was in underwear and I also was as lost in my own room. I sighed, trying to get up a little bit in my bed. When I finally looked away of the ceiling, I saw that someone had vomited on the floor, the questions started pouring into my head … It might be me who rejected all my stomach. Yuck! I leaned over to look at the time on my phone that was lying on my bedside table, 8:32. It's early! I'd never woken up too early on a weekend. But what happened that night? I had totally forgotten the evening. I remember confessing my sad feelings to Karma. I asked a first glass of champagne, then a second and then... nothing. It was not a great time, so I guess I was drunk. It was absolutely necessary that I see my face now, so I took all the courage in me and I decided to get up... this effort was more complicated than anything. All my bones cracked. I've believed for a moment that they would come off. Once the foot down my head began to turn, turn, turn... I am still facing the bathroom, my feet dragging on the ground, like heavy stones that we should shoot. I took care to avoid the vomit puddle on the floor of course. I pressed on the edge of the sink and I looked in the mirror. My hair was tousled, I had big dark circles and my lips were dry.

"Lord, no girl would want to see herself like that. Last Hangover, I promise!"

I had to take a shower quickly, but I decided to eat something before. I wanted my favorite cereal. So I threw myself into this endless labyrinth of my room on the ground floor, by supporting me everywhere I could to avoid falling. When at last, despite a fierce struggle against my headache, I reached the room, I was traumatized by the sight of Liam, in underwear too, slumped on the sofa with one hand and one foot at the ground. He slept. I believe. Or he pretends? Honestly, he would not be the first one who pretends isn't it? I feel bad to have made it for Karma. I am still so angry against her. But I love her too. I cannot resolve myself to forget her, I can't. She's the most beautiful and magical thing who happened in my life. Although his parents seem crazy and weird, even if she loves this guy, even if she slept with him, she's a wonderful girl that I can't stop loving. When I was with her everything seemed obvious. Especially since our first kiss. When I'm with her, all the rest of the world doesn't matter anymore, I feel free and special. By thinking of all of this, I felt my eyes filling with tears that were going to flow... I was soon going to create a duck pond in my own living room. I have to stop thinking about it.

I close my eyes and force myself to come back to reality.

But why Liam is here? My parents would they let him sleep here because he could not get back into such a state? It was the strangest day of my life. We would have said _Buffy_ who had just woken up from the deaths. Never there had been so many facts that I ignored previously. The only thing that I didn't know was if Karma loved me like I loved her. Unfortunately I had this disastrous reponse last night after the toast for Mom and Bruce. What have I got myself into? I said that I was afraid of losing her, and I actually lost her.

by seeing Liam here I then decided to not go eat, but to wake him for answers. First gently and then I yelled,I probably bothered the whole family. I shook him and he woke up and started looking around him as if he was lost too.

"Oh Amy! I am sorry that you find me here as an old squatter... half nude! What happened?

-I'm not more advanced. I don't know what happened. What's your last memory?

-I broke up with Karma. I know you were faking it.

-Not me.

-What?

-I wasn't pretending.

-Yes, sorry.

-It's ok... I already forgot her.

-I don't believe you.

-Really?

-no.

-You're right.

-Okay.

-We will continue this weird conversation much longer? We must know what happened that night!"

A door slammed loudly.

"You were about to have sex.

I heard the voice of Karma and I turned the head with a disturbed air.

-have sex? I asked.

-Yes."

We looked at each other with a shocked air. How could she know? There were still many mysteries to discover about that night, So I definitly had to talk to Karma.

* * *

**Thanks to Laetitia, Mat and Laura for their help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the second chapter of my fanfiction and hope you'll like it (even if there's probably some errors somewhere).**

**This is also the day after the end of Season 1.**

* * *

_In Karma's head._

_The next morning, 8:28._

I'm here since exactly 15 minutes, waiting in front of the door, under the porch of Amy's house. I wondered how she would react when she would see me. I had to talk to her.

I've been really stupid. I lost my best friend, who fell in love with me and my boyfriend, who left me after that Shane told him the truth. But I could not blame him. I could not pretend any longer, there is an end to everything. I just wanted that it happens in a different way. I would rather tell him myself. I had to stop moping myself. I took a deep breath, and I opened the door abruptly. The first thing I saw was Amy talking to Liam. She asked him a question, so I replied. Of course I knew the answer but both looked at me like a stranger and forced me to tell them more. I hesitated, but as I understand their desperation, I did it.

I couldn't feel worse. I was so confused when my Amy revealed her feelings for me. But I felt even more worst when Liam left me.

I came back as soon as possible at home, crying all the tears of my body and when I opened the door, my mother was in the kitchen preparing tea. She returned herself with the cup in the hand and has almost knocked it down when she saw my swollen eyes and my wet cheeks. I had to look like a hamster who would die, it wasn't very pretty. I didn't know where was my father and I didn't care.

Mom put the cup of tea on the table and has rushed in my direction, holding out her arms. It tightened me so hard that my breathing was cut off. Her shoulders were overworked by my tears. After a few seconds, it was not very pleasant. My head was still stuck to it. So I went up in my room, because I wanted to be alone. Despair. When I walked in the room I felt horribly wrong. All my memories of Amy rose to the surface. I lay on my bed, I put my head on my pillow and I sobbed again. Very long. The room was a long stream of tears. My mother came to see me a few minutes later. I tilted my head on her lap and I continued to cry... until I decided to go, immediately apologize to Amy. She was the only one who could forgive me so quickly. But I doubted she could do it this time.

I tried to convince my mother to let me go to her home, it wasn't easy at this time of the night. But I managed it, and I immediately set off.

I haven't knocked on the door : it was an habit I had since I knew Amy. I quickly mounted the stairs , so fast that I felt that I 'll fall. I went into her room and I started to speak, gasping : « I'm sorry Am... ». I looked up. I couldn't finish my sentence because I was traumatized by the scene unfolding in front of my eyes. She was with Liam. Almost naked. They hadn't seen me. Amy pushed Liam to vomit on the floor. Then she noticed me. I yelled to Liam to go out of here and I helped Amy to recover. She lay on her bed and spoke to me. Sometimes I understood, and sometimes not.

« I love you... you knoooow !

-You're drunk !

-Maybe.

-Why did you drink so much ?

-Grief I guess.

-I'm sorry. I have to go, sleep, I'll pass tomorrow. I promise.

-Good night mommy...

-Okay... you're really drunk. »

This time, I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

After this sentence Amy fell asleep deeply and I looked at her a few minutes. I almost started to cry, so I left the room. Once down, I didn't see Liam. I looked across the ground floor but didn't find him. So I thought he had gone home.

Everything is said. I had to wait a short time before that Liam begins to speak.

« Ok... but why i'm still here ? He asked

-I don't know. Nude sleepwalking ? I replied

-I haven't finished this amnesia... »

I looked at him as if I approved his answer, but in fact his head reminded me of an alcoholic punk lack of sleep. I was on the verge of laughing and I said that I had to leave. The atmosphere was tense between me and Amy and even though I tried to relax, seeing her face brought me back to reality. So I went out, I stopped myself for a moment on the porch to blow and Amy joined me.

I knew she was waiting for me to speak, but no words could come out of my mouth. So she began.

« Why did you come ?

-I promised you last night.

-I was drunk !

-I know. I wanted to apologize. Because I miss you. Can we just forget what happened yesterday ?

-Do you think I can do as if nothing had happened while I love you ? My feelings for you will not go away and believe me I tried everything. Be only best friend with you is too complicated when I have to look at you as my girlfriend for people to notice you. Although either-way, when you try to kiss me to take a picture and that you look at my nose with a squint is cute and funny, the only thought that comes to my mind is that this is false. And you don't see anything.

-Listen, Amy. I don't know what to do ! I don't want to ruin our friendship because you love me.

-It's not for this. Our friendship is doomed to failure because you slept with Liam.

-Yes... but you can't blame me, I didn't know what you felt for me !

-I didn't know you were with Liam !

-Well, I'm not !

-Why don't you tell the truth on the school's tumblr ?

-Not for the moment. I have to go.

-What about us ?

-distance ourselves, I'm not ready. »

Amy was going to answer but I turned around so fast that she didn't have time, plus I fell on the ground as heavily as the water of the falls of the Niagara. I couldn't say a word with my head buried in the ground. I quickly got up and I went home. My tears came, one more time, when I looked at me, in the mirror of the bathroom.

* * *

**Thanks to Laura, Mat and Laetitia !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! This is the 3th chapter of my fanfiction, this is the point of view of Liam, After that Karma leaved. **

**(Sorry again for my errors in English... :|)**

* * *

In Liam's head.

Amy and I watched run away quickly without saying a word. The door slammed. This time for sure, The family of Amy was awake.

Amy hasn't spoken and stared into space. I saw from afar, through the window, that Karma was still under the hall of the house, then I fast ordered to Amy to go to talk to her. I don't know why I've done this. I could go too, but I thought that the situation of Amy and Karma was more complicated, Amy really loves her, and I've noticed. The looks which she threw to Karma were so sweet... It is maybe for it that nobody had to suspect that all this was only a comedy. One of the two was really in love. But how Karma was not able to suspect it? Poor Amy, all she has lived... I want it because she was suffering terribly seeing Karma with me... I was stupid. Idiot to believe that i could have a « lesbian » without problem, and silly to believe that it couldn't reach Amy, idiot for having done so much harm.

Amy finally turned her eyes towards me and hesitated for a few seconds before moving to Karma. I looked at them during a few minutes. Amy seemed disoriented, but determined and strong. No tears rolled down her cheeks. Karma her, her eyes were shining like a billion stars...

I had to stop watching, it seemed rather sneaky. Yes, I have a conscience. Yes, me, Liam Booker. I disgraced to myself and it had to stop immediately.

I thought about what I should do now. On the couch, in Amy's house. Ignoring everything of what happened the day before. But how Shane has been able to go without me? I don't even know where my clothes were, and i couldn't leave without them or without answers. The only positive thing in all of this is that my family doesn't give a fuck about what i do, and that i was going to avoid questions like, « Where were you last night ? » « What mistake have you made again ? » or maybe, in an extreme case, « Why are you in your underwear ? ».

Althought i wish they would give me more importance, this time I'm glad to have that family. The situation would have been even more embarrasing and I would still fight with my parents. And I really didn't need this at this time. They would still have the opportunity to reduce my pocket money.

As I did not know either where was my telephone, I tried with difficulty to find a clock or anything which can inform me of the hour. It's in the kitchen that I was able look at the time, 8:53.

Already ! I have to go home ! The parents of Amy are not going to delay to...

« Hello my darling, you're already awa... »

It was her mother. She looked at me, surprised. I was very embarrassed... I couldn't move, I was cold and not words to justify myself couldn't get out of my mouth before 2 minutes maybe. Besides, I had a boxer shorts with small hearts, the kind of thing which could make you break up with your girlfriend.. I fixed her straight ahead in the eyes, she was waiting for me to explain. I was totally freaked out, so I did it faster, at least, I tried.

« It's not what you think … Ms.

\- What are you doing here ? And who are you ?

\- Liam... Booker... pleased to meet you.

I handed her my trembling hand, this was even more strange. She didn't touch a finger, but looked at me as if I was going to contaminate her of the flu or something else.

« I don't want to joke, Liam. What are you doing here ? And why are you in your underwear ?

-I... uh... the truth is... I... »

I couldn't say anything. It was as if I suffocated and as if I tried to speak unsuccessfully. She stared at me severely, She was soon going to throw me out, almost naked, looking for my car, I hope moreover, that it will still be where I left it. Otherwise I would be condemned to return barefoot, on the hot tar, in front of all those houses. Some people will see me, will take a picture, will make it turns, and my reputation at school would be ruined for ever. Then I would land finally at my home like a tourist. Without clothes, and I wouldn't have a cellphone anymore. My parents will decrease me my pocket money, or will give me no more because they will think of having wasted some money in my clothes, my car, and my cellphone unnecessarily. Fortunately, at that moment, Amy went back into the house, she lowered her head, as if this time she was going to cry. When she lifted and she noticed that her mother was in front of me and that I was terrified, she tried strangely to help me.

« This is a friend mom ! He couldn't go because he was drunk and that no one could bring him home, so I told him to sleep on the couch ! Explained Amy,

\- But where are his clothes ? Asked Farrah, her mother.

Amy had a moment of hesitation before answering.

\- Probably in the bathroom ! »

Amy looked to be extremely satisfied of her answer, she marked a slight smile on her face. She was waiting for the reaction of Farrah.

The greatest miracle, her mother seemed to believe it. It was a great relief. For Amy too, I guess.

But I still don't know what happened that night and it haunts me. I don't know what i'm going to find out.

Amy and her mother were waiting for me to go get my clothes, or at least pretend. I doubted that it was in the bathroom.

While I was getting ready to go in the room, Lauren came like a fury. It was at that moment that she yelled at me.

« What are you still doing here ? I told you to leave ! Why are your clothes still in my room ?! »

It was a shock. I somehow felt that it was Lauren who could enlighten my memory. I could fall in a depression just to imagine talking with this girl. But why my clothes were in her room ? The mother of Amy was not far away, so I asked her in a whisper to speak less loudly. A few seconds passed before Farrah arrives asking what's going on, curious. She probably heard Lauren screaming. But if she asks, then I doubt that she understood everything.

Lauren looked at her, then she answered as if she was used to lie :

« I'm just shocked that Liam is almost nacked in our house.

-Yes, Liam stayed to sleep here because he couldn't go home. »

Lauren looked at me strangely, and responded with a simple « Oh. »

It's crazy, Lauren is a professional liar. And its not a surprise.

After, I politely asked Lauren to let me pass. She did it without flinching. It was strange, Lauren was always used to grumbling.

I went up staircases quickly, I almost fell, but I managed to arrive in front of Lauren's room, by where I could have a fast access to the bathroom.

I took my clothes that were on the floor, almost under her bed, and I quickly dressed. Luckily, I just left my phone in the pocket of my pants. I was going to call Shane to ask him some questions, like why he's gone without me... All shoving in my head, nothing made sense. Until then I had not realized I was in Lauren's room and that I had the opportunity to look around discretely.

I noticed on her desk, a strange box for medicine. I went to this one and I discovered a whole blister-pack of pills, or almost. I had no time to read the description, someone came so I fast moved away of the desk and Lauren entered.

« Ah ! You're done ! She said,

\- Yes I am. I answered.

\- Why you didn't leaved my room when I told you?

\- Why you did not smothered with your croquembouche?

\- I'm serious communist dirty kind of macho and arrogant ! With a boxer shorts with hearts...

\- Fuck ! I don't know what happened last night ! Think ! I was too drunk to remember ! Why you don't tell me? Before I call Shane ! And besides, that underwear was appropriate for a wedding.

\- Fine... »

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Next point of view : Lauren. **

**Thanks to Laura and Laetitia for their help :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi everyone ! So first, sorry for the freaking long wait but, as you all know this fanfiction is actually a translation of the french version so I spent more time writing it in french but, I promise, i will finish translating at least 4 chapters before I keep writing in french. I obviously take a long time to translate and it's probably not as good as it could be for someone who is english but hey, i'm trying and i promise guys that this story gets better (the french version has 6 more chapters right now and i had some reviews). **

**Anyway hope you like it, translating it is also a way for me to be better in english and to read all over again my fanfic so i can write the other chapters without get lost lol. **

**Thanks for all the messages, I really do appreciate it. Keep reading ! x**

* * *

_In the head of Lauren._

First I asked Liam if he wanted the details of this evening. Honestly, I just wanted him to leave faster from my home. Mostly because of this night. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between him and me. It's a chance that he doesn't remember anything, with a bit of luck, his memory won't come back any time soon, I hope. Anyway, Liam was waiting for me to tell him so I sat down on the edge of my bed and he did the same. I looked deeply into his eyes and I started talking.

« I was about to go to bed when I heard Karma looking for you downstairs, she kept saying « Liam ? » and it was boring. I don't know why she only checked there. Perhaps she was just too stupid. Or lazy who knows... » I said before keep going,

« I didn't wonder why she was trying to find you. Clearly she wanted to talk to you, actually, I didn't care. I am a curious girl, but it's better to listen to someone if what that person says is interesting right ? » I asked, still looking at him.

« I guess, » Liam replied, waiting for me to say something else.

« But I kept spying beucause it's stronger than me. After a few minutes looking for you, she left the house, slamming the door. No respect ! Then I was about to go in my room, but suddenly, it's Shane who entered. He looked everywhere around him before looking upstairs and saw me. Then he came up to talk to me. He first asked me where you were and I replied that I did not know and that I didn't care at all. Then he wanted to see Amy in her room, he just wanted to know how she was. He went there and was out again almost immediately. After a little while he said, I quote : « She fell asleep, I think she drank a little bit too much, »

We had almost all been drinking tonight, it was not a surprise. Then Shane spoke to me again and I was wondering when the hell was him going to leave me alone. He just said he would probably go with Pablo because he didn't know where you were and I that I should tell you if i see you around. And the only place where I could see you was in my room, because well, that's where I was going and I actually did see you there. »

The head of Liam froze, he couldn't believe it. But he didn't hear everything yet. He is lucky to just hear that, because it would have been worse if he had to remember the scene in his head. And I know how it feels, each passages of this evening paraded one after the other in my mind. I would have preferred that this is was actually a nightmare and that I would have woken up but no. Everything was absolutely real. I did not recognize myself, I can not be that kind and stupid to do all this with a guy who was drunk. My past has made me cold and bitter, and it couldn't change.

Finally, I wondered if I had to keep telling him, seeing the panic on his face like if he was about to throw up.

« Okay, do you want me to continue ? I did not want to hear you whining any longe, » I said, staring at him as he was walking in the room panicked. He took a deep breath and sat down again next to me.

« Yes, keep going, » he replied.

« Shane left with Pablo and I walked into my room head down, looking a the floor. I made a huge leap when I looking up and saw you there, walking like a zombie, looking right and left. I stared at you for a few minutes, I was really mad but only in the inside. I didn't say anything, I didn't react but I wanted to kick your ass and order you to leave the room quickly. But I finally pronounced your name slowly.

You turned around and your eyes meeting mine and you had an awful face. You were such a mess. I was right, you were really a zombie. You tried to speak, and I understood but with a big despair and an incredible motivation. » I told Liam, annoyed.

« What did I say ? » Liam asked,

« You said that you were the object in that story. You were injured. You were remoseful. You told me about you and Karma. You talked to me about Amy, you said things I already knew like you were stupid and useless... and you said something about your family. » i started and then added,

« Thinking about it again it was funny, but at this time i didn't have the heart to laugh. Everything you told me was annoying to death. I was tired, and I was just thinking about what happened with Shane and Tommy and... » I couldn't say something else because Liam started talking,

« Shane ? What happened with Shane ? And what do you know about my family ? » he said, shocked.

« Ah, you don't know ? Shane is the one who put all that mess between Tommy and me... and your family, you just told me that your family was complicated. And I don't give a shit, you have your problems, I have mine. » I replied before Liam started speaking again.

« Ok... how Shane made you break up with Tommy ? I'm not sure if you're saying the truth right now. Shane promised me to do nothing against you. » he said with a frown.

« He revealed my secret... somehow. Whether you believe me or not, all this doesn't matter. The facts are there. That's all. » I grumbled, even more annoyed now.

Liam looked confused, « But he promised ! » he yelled.

« But he did. Does he broke his gay scout's word ? Why this question, of course he did. It's obvious ! Anyway, after that i have fully discloser my secret to Tommy and he dumped me. But we're not talking about me here ! »

« Yes, it's true... go on. » Liam replied, waiting for me to continue.

« After what you said, I sat on the edge of my bed like now and you joined me. I started to talk to you as a friend, even if it is absolutely not the case. I was disoriented. Nobody have seen this side of me before. Be happy. » I said.

« Too bad I don't remember right... It had to be really fun. I didn't know you could be kind, and I will probably never see it again. » Liam complained.

« No, fortunately. » I said.

« What for ? Are you afraid that I announce to the whole world that you have a heart ? » Liam joked .

« Because I revealed my secret. I'm lucky you don't remember. We talked a while, you kept complaining, you were about to fall into tears and I was watching you with compassion. I kissed you. It was too weird, I don't believe it. I want to throw up just thinking about it. Why do I have to remember that ? » I grumbled, looking disgusted.

« Wait, are you kidding ? » he yelled, shocked.

« No, you asked me if it was an act of mercy, I replied that it was to shut you up. »

« Oh, » Liam said simply before I said something else,

« Unfortunately I had no control over the situation. All that was in my head, it was Tommy and that moment when he said that you slept with all the most hot girls of the school. I was frightfully jealous. So, during a moment I hesitated between doing it or not. » I told him,

« Do what ? » he asked, and looked confused.

« Sleep together. » I replied simply.

« Don't tell me that we did ! » he started, shocked.

« I wanted to be like everyone else, and it was kind of like a consolation... It lasted only two minutes. After my thoughts have changed, it was only remorse, sadness... a sudden regret. I no longer wanted to be « like everyone else » and I don't wanted to sleep with someone I don't even like anymore. I didn't want to look like those girls in high school who are already pregnant. » I said, Liam still shocked and panicked.

« No ! No ! no... » he murmured.

He looked even more desperate. He pulled his hair, he stood up suddenly and turned around, his eyes shone as he was about to cry. I struggled to keep talking, but I had to.

« Sorry to tell you this, but also, your underpants almost made me want to puke. I pushed you and I have commanded you to leave my room. You jumped from my bed nacked and I started to cry, putting my head in my pillow. I didn't see you anymore. But I heard the door close. Then, I only heard my sobs. Five minutes later I fell asleep. So you didn't take your clothes... »

« Shit ! But... we were protected ? » he asked

« Yes... well no actually... but it only lasted five minutes. There is no chance that I'm pregnant. » I replied, not even sure of my own answer.

Liam nodded his head slowly, and I asked him if he could leave because I was really annoyed and couldn't handle seeing him there next to me.

He nodded is head again, walked to the door and went out of my room, disoriented. The door slammed, very strong. I looked into the void. Because I wasn't sure of anything in reality. I heard Liam still behind the door, he called Shane with his phone. But I think I heard what he said :

« Hi, Shane it's Liam. I need to talk to you like... as soon as possible. Please call me back. » he said before descending the stairs and said goodbye to Amy and Farrah and then going out.

It was such a big problem. I didn't know how to get out of this shit. Tommy would probably tell everyone my secret, that would also ruin my reputation. No one in this school knew my past. My father promised not to say anything to protect me. If people learn what happened before, everyone will turn against me. Lizbeth know I have to take pills every day but I never really told why I had to take it.

But, plus, I slept with Liam while he was drunk, he just broke up with Karma, which had just talked to Amy.

What to do... ?

* * *

**A/N: It's a big mess and I am really sorry. It will get better I promise, just keep reading. **

**Thanks to my friend Laetitia and thanks to everyone who take the time time to read this. Hope it's not too bad. x**


End file.
